Seven to the Power of Three
by monochromez
Summary: Fon27 // You can't believe in what has yet to pass. You have to make things happen yourself. Though a little nudge here and there usually helps.


**Disclaimer:** Never have, never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That would be the property of Amano Akira.

A/N: Written for Metamorcy, who wanted something Fon27 related. The idea was also just too cute to pass up. It's a bit late, but no excuse. Slow writer is slow. The pretty weather, too, it distracts me so. … And yeah, I think I mutilated Tsuna's personality, ffft phail me.

**[Seven to the Power of Three]**

Reborn fingered the trigger of a gun, marveling at how well it fit in his hand. It felt nice to be normal-sized again, no longer a baby. Thanks to the counter-balance curse the remaining Arcobaleno had been able to return safely to their original appearances. Somehow, some way, time had favored them. His student-in-training, the young Vongola Boss-to-be, had been the one to develop the antidote, or so they liked to call it. The boy would need to be properly thanked, sooner or later, and Reborn found it far easier to do that in the here and now.

Right now said boy was busy with homework, bent over an assignment on his desk and working hard with a brow furrowed in concentration. It all meant one thing to Reborn: time to shake things up a little, see how much his student had learned. Smirking, he pulled the trigger, his shot grazing the side of the boy's head. Always a boy, never a man - not yet.

The boy shrieked, a hand coming up to feel at his head as if to make sure it was still attached. "Hiie! Reborn, what was that for?" Staring at the few stray hairs that fell onto his desk, the boy swallowed thickly and kept his gaze down. It had been nearly half a year since Reborn had physically matured and yet it was still so hard to adjust. The man in front of him was more assassin than tutor now and the difference was startling.

"Pay attention, Stupid Tsuna." At least some things never changed, that was typical Reborn. "I have something important to tell you."

Tsuna bit back the urge to say _well, obviously_. Instead, he went with a more mild, "What is it?"

Dark eyes studied the younger with a certain gleam to them. Tsuna had learned over the years to interpret that as something worth taking notice of, for it often meant something monumental was about to happen, something that would change him.

He was a bit blind-sided when all Reborn said was, "You'll be escorted home starting tomorrow, for your own protection."

Immediately the boy was protesting. "What are you talking about? Come on, Reborn, I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm eighteen! I don't need an _escort_." He flushed and hoped against hope that the Arcobaleno hadn't purposely gotten the pronunciation of that one word wrong. Knowing his 'home tutor', though, that was unlikely. _Using the word _host_, just what is he trying to imply, huh?_ "And I have Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to walk me home, anyway, right? Two of my Guardians, Reborn! Isn't that good enough?"

"No," the response was to the point. An amused, barely there smirk played at the hitman's lips. "It's about time we started building stronger bonds of trust between your Family members. I will be supervising Gokudera and Yamamoto in that respect. It's only for a week, but hence the need for an escort, no?"

Tsuna wasn't having any of it. "I'll just ask Onii-san, then. Whoever _you_ have in mind, forget it." The sound of a gun being cocked was warning enough that this opinion needed to be revised. "Look, Reborn, I -"

The barrel of the CZ75 was pressed against his thickheaded skull and the boy quieted at once. "Don't be so presumptuous, Tsuna. Sasagawa is undergoing similar training with Hibari. Colonnello requested them specifically."

Trying to appear unfazed by the gun to his head, Tsuna kept up his complaints. There was a tremble to his hands, but that was all he was willing to give away at the moment. "I-I can handle myself for a few measly days, Reborn. It's not like I'm going to get lost on my way home."

"You've been getting arrogant lately," admonished Reborn, "it's about you started using your head as well as your heart."

"W-What?" _What's he talking about?_ Light amber eyes stared unseeingly ahead as Tsuna tried to piece together the true meaning behind Reborn's words. As usual, he came up short and just went with it. "Fine. But … who …?" _I swear if he says anyone from Kokuyo or Varia, I'm going to let him pull that trigger. Let him see what I'm regretting _then_!_

"You've only met him a handful of times, but you need to start making connections in our world." Tsuna opened his mouth to ask _whose world_, but stopped as soon as he heard the faintest sound of a finger making contact with the trigger's hammer. "You'll start with Fon. As I-Pin's Master, you should get to know him better. Not to mention he is a person you will undoubtedly get along with well, be happy. Fon has been looking forward to a chance spend time with you, too. He's curious about the future of the Vongola."

_From an Arcobaleno's point of view_, Tsuna thought dryly_, that means he's willing to keep an eye on me for the sake of the Tri-Ni-Sette, right?_ He suddenly wished it _had_ been someone from Kokuyo or Varia, at least then he would have known what to expect. Fon was in a completely different league, one that was indefinable. His knowledge concerning the world's most powerful babies (now all grown up) was limited. He only knew what Reborn told him and then of course what he had figured out for himself. All in all, it wasn't much. The Arcobaleno were good at keeping secrets. "I-I don't know what you're trying to do, Reborn, but …" He shut off the rest of what he was about to say when a warning shot went off right next to his ear. "All right. I get it, I get it. I never thought I'd say this, but please let me work in peace now, Reborn!"

The hitman just tilted his fedora down in satisfaction. "Finally seeing reason. Good for you."

Tsuna made no comment and wisely went back to his homework, a sense of dread settling in the pit of his stomach nevertheless. _Just what is Reborn planning?_

**

The first time that Sawada Tsunayoshi had met Fon - not just seen but _met_ him - it had been through I-Pin. After returning home from the future that would thankfully never-be, after Yamamoto Takeshi had revealed what he knew about the Arcobaleno as a whole, it had been an uphill struggle to figure out how to undo the Curse. He had taken it upon himself to find those he would be helping eventually and I-Pin had made that very easy to do concerning her Master. All Tsuna had to say over summer break was, "Would you like to invite your Master to Mafia Land to go swimming with us?" The young child had been quick to agree and sent out a letter, giddy with excitement at the prospect of seeing her Master again. Tsuna had been happy for her too. It had been too long since I-Pin had left China, too long since all of the crazy stuff that had happened in that future had come to an end. She, like everyone else, deserved a small bit of happiness in the world they lived in and she would have it.

That had been nearly two years ago, but Tsuna still recalled the friendly smiles from the child-like Storm Arcobaleno. There had been wisdom there, too, hidden behind those affable smiles. Fon could have been his favorite out of the most powerful 'babies', if it hadn't been for Tsuna confiding in him that he _never_ wanted to be a mafia boss. That alone had earned him a sharp kick to the face. Not the stomach, not somewhere _reasonable_, but straight to the face. Hard. It was then that Tsuna decided all of the Arcobaleno were not to be taken lightly, even when they looked cute and harmless and oh-so-adorable. Not that Tsuna thought Fon looked _adorable _or anything. Well, if he did, it certainly wasn't admitted out-loud for fear of Spartan retaliation.

Now, standing by the gate and waiting for his 'escort' to show up, Tsuna couldn't but feel a little nervous. It would be the adult version that showed up today, no doubt about it. If that person would be the same or different from the one he had known before, he wasn't too sure. People changed over time, it was to be expected, but those smiles he had seen over that one summer, he didn't want them to disappear. Albeit, when Reborn had been subjected to the counter-curse he hadn't really changed, it had just been a shift in aura, from complacent to intimidating due mostly to the height advantage now. Ah, how Tsuna hated the height difference. Beginning to fidget as the seconds began to drag into agonizing minutes, he vaguely wished his friends were here, he needed a distraction. Hell, he would even settle for Gokudera trying to destroy the school with an explosion or two. _I wonder how Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are doing …_ Reborn hadn't filled him in on the details to the training, he was still a little in the dark about that, but he hoped it wasn't anything too cruel. _Hiiie, knowing Reborn … he's probably having them walk across a tight rope above a tank full of piranhas!_

Before he could panic and let his imagination conjure up more absurd ideas, a flash of red caught his attention and the young man was left staring curiously at the Chinese-styled attire of the person in front of him. It was the long braid down the man's back that had Tsuna recognizing him instantly. "A-Ah, you must be Fon!" Then, in a turnabout, the boy pouted - just a little - the expression more than a little at odds with his title as the Vongola's Boss-to-be. "You're taller than _me_ now, no fair." Again with the height difference, this was getting ridiculous. He blamed genetics and their cruel, cruel irony.

"Barely," Fon said and smiled. Bowing respectfully, he continued with, "Thank you for allowing me some of your precious time. It is nice to see you again."

When the man stood back up, Tsuna agreed, offering his own nervous looking smile. "Likewise. How is it? Being all grown up again, I mean."

Fon crossed his arms so that his hands were hidden in the folds of his long-sleeved clothing. "So far, so good. You did well, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"A-Ah, well … just Tsuna is fine," the boy insisted with a slight flush to his cheeks. _No reason to be embarrassed_, he chided himself, but it didn't seem to be working and he didn't know why. "Should we get going?"

"After you," allowed Fon, smiling yet another smile. The only difference this time was the funny feeling in the younger's stomach at the sight. It almost felt like butterflies, like how he once felt about – "Is something wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Tsuna," he corrected automatically, "just Tsuna." He pushed away from the gate hurriedly and ducked his head to hide a vibrant blush. "But yeah, let's get going. N-Nothing's wrong, just worried about getting home in case Reborn's set-up some kind of timer thing that's about to go off or something or maybe even -" Cutting off his own rambling, Tsuna fell silent and kicked at the pavement. A blatant attempt to distract himself before he said something even _more_ nonsensical.

It was then that Fon seemed to take the matter into his own hands, still smiling complacently for the out-of-sorts teenager. "I am sure Reborn wouldn't go through the trouble of doing that. He has his hands full at the moment, after all," the kind Arcobaleno reminded, trying to soothe the other's worries. Keyword being tried because both of them knew Reborn too well for them to really take it to heart that the man _hadn't_ set up some kind of plan. "But nevertheless, we'll make speed if it worries you so."

While it did, Tsuna wasn't necessarily in any rush to get home. He would rather drag his feet the entire way if only to prolong the countdown to imminent pain. "Knowing Reborn, he has it rigged. It won't matter if I'm on time or not. I'm still dead."

"Don't say that," chided Fon with an earnest that lacked for nothing, "you can't believe in what has yet to pass, can you?"

"I can if it involves Reborn." A soft laugh broke through the gloomy atmosphere, enough to make Tsuna smile a little bit. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing." Fon waved it off like it truly was nothing. "It's just your relationship with Reborn is really quite something, yes? The two of you are quite close, as far as I can see. Closer than even Dino managed."

Blinking and attempting to digest that information, Tsuna asked, "What do you mean by 'close'? He's always trying to kill me! How is that close?!"

"A hitman must know his target well before anything can be accomplished," stated Fon cryptically in response.

_Okay, that's just weird. Arcobaleno need to stop with the mafia metaphors, or at least use something I can actually _understand. "Yeah, well, trust me. There's not a thing about anyone that Reborn doesn't know. And even if there was he has his ways of finding even _that_ out."

"Is that so? My, you're starting to think more and more like a mafia boss, yes?" Tsuna had to look back down to his feet when he realized how captivating that smile of the Storm's could be. "Have you given it any thought since we last spoke? I was being honest in what I said. You will make an amazing leader if you give yourself the chance."

"T-Thank you," the boy stuttered out without raising his head, instead he shook it with a resigned air about him. "I'm going to try my best, but that's about it. And that's only for my Family. They're counting on me."

Fon finally uncrossed his arms and stilled the younger's steps with a hand to the shoulder. "A nice thought, but you should give it more." He laughed softly again and pointed ahead of them. "We're here already. I think it would be best if I get going. Until tomorrow, Tsunayoshi."

"Oh, okay, see you then." But like the wind, Fon was gone before Tsuna could tell if he had heard or not. _What a strange guy._ Yet he couldn't stop the flush to his face as he let it sink in that Fon had dropped the honorific. It was going to be strange, maybe interesting, and undoubtedly a very long week. For some reason, he couldn't wait.

**

Since the first day had been relatively normal and somewhat relaxing (despite Reborn having gone all out to annoy his student without even _being_ there, hence the cuts and bruises he was now sporting), Tsuna had expected it to carry on like that for the rest of the week. Friendly chats, exchanges of smiles, laughter in the air that marked the distance between them, it was a comfort he could get addicted to. Needless to say, though, those expectations were pretty hard to meet. Especially since real life liked to say _up yours_ whenever someone truly wished for something to remain the same. Life had a funny sense of humor like that.

The only thing that gave Tsuna peace of mind was that it had, in fact, started out like the average 'I'll-walk-you-home' type of evening. They had been walking side by side, Tsuna talking about his day and Fon listening with an avid fascination that didn't quite suit the mundane, when the walk had taken a turn for the worst. That was probably putting it mildly too. Since they had been close to his house, it hadn't seemed too odd at the time to see Sawada Nana opening the front door. What _had_ seemed odd was the fact she was carrying an unconscious eight-year-old, one he would know anywhere. He remembered Fon saying something, trying to calm him down, but he was by his mother's side quicker than he thought was possible with his own two feet. I-Pin was latched onto Nana's leg, tears in her eyes, and Tsuna had bent down to give her a hug while looking up questioningly at his mother. She mouthed the words 'fight' and 'accident' and he was able to gather the gist of it. Lambo had provoked someone he shouldn't have and there were only so many people that could do that kind of damage.

Fon was the one to break the tense atmosphere, bending down to his protégé and ruffling her long hair affectionately. If the way her hair was curling around her proved anything, the ponytail that usually held her long braid in place had been taken out. He 'hmm'ed thoughtfully, looking from the knocked-out cold Lambo to the upset I-Pin and then back again, beginning to smile slowly. "I do not think there is any reason to take Lambo-kun to the hospital, Maman. He probably just couldn't take the … oh, how to do you say it … _pressure_ of a little food fight." The Storm locked eyes with his student's knowingly. She blushed and looked away, and Fon was thankful not for the first time that she had allowed him the opportunity to seal off the Pinzu Time Bomb last year.

Worrying his bottom lip, Tsuna glanced one last time at the young boy's prone form and then nodded his head jerkily, agreeing with Fon. "He's … right, mom. The best thing to do now would be to let him sleep it off." _I hope Fon has some kind of antidote for the Gyoza if it was used on him. If Lambo ate any of that, he could …_ The Arcobaleno would know what to do, of course, much better than an inexperienced doctor when it came to the power of I-Pin's Gyoza. The hospital wouldn't be able to help at all if that were the case, not a normal hospital anyway.

It didn't seem like Nana was going to agree at first, hovering in front of the house with an unwavering sense of obligation about her. She sighed a few painstaking moments later and shifted the weight in her arms. Lambo had always been small for his age, but he was still heavy. "I understand. We'll keep him here, then. Your father would have said the same thing. You're … growing up to be a lot like him, Tsu-kun," she admitted proudly. "He, too, didn't like hospitals much." A dreamy little sigh escaped her this time. "Ah, Iemitsu, hurry up and come home soon. You'd be so proud!"

Turning a bright shade of red at his mother's antics, Tsuna hastily stood back up and then made a mad grab for Lambo who looked about ready to fall out of her suddenly lax grip. "Mom!" With Lambo safe, he chided her gently, "You should be focusing on the kids right now. Dad's … going to be dad, you know that. He'll be home when he feels like it." He glanced apologetically over to Fon. "Sorry about this, but can you stay around for a while? I … think we could use your help."

The answer was a respectful bow. "It would be my pleasure to assist you."

Nana observed their guest with raised eyebrows. "Oh, are you I-Pin's father? I've never seen you before, but you look … familiar."

Tsuna could have face-palmed right there and then. "Uh, he's just a friend, mom. But yeah, he's I-Pin's … guardian," he finished lamely, rubbing at the back of his neck. "We'll be up in my room if you need us!" Lambo really _was_ heavier than he looked and Tsuna didn't know how much longer he could hold him. It was Fon that stepped in and offered to carry the boy, and Tsuna accepted, thanking the Arcobaleno while wondering if the permanent flush on his face meant he had a mental condition or not. He hurried after the martial arts expert before his mom could make a comment he knew she was dying to make.

**

It turned out that it wasn't as bad as Tsuna had first suspected. Lambo had instigated a fight by pulling on I-Pin's hair and in retaliation the girl had fought with everything she had, no holding back. At the time, Tsuna had been too relieved to notice what he was doing, but leaning onto Fon like he was a close friend had _not_ been his intention. Thankfully the man hadn't commented on the action and instead allowed it, even wrapping a comforting arm around him and whispering words of comfort. It had been relaxing; much more relaxing than he thought was possible from a Storm attribute. To his immense embarrassment he had fallen asleep like that the night before, although somewhere along the way he had been tucked into bed and Fon had left. Still, he couldn't quite meet the Storm Arcobaleno's eyes today on the way home, positive he had just made a fool of himself.

"Is something wrong, Tsunayoshi? You look flushed. Should I take your temperature?" Fon mused thoughtfully when they were a block or two away from the school. "The weather's changing. Getting colder. I wouldn't be surprised if you were coming down with something."

If anything, Tsuna turned an even brighter shade of red at thought. "N-No, I'm not sick. I'm just … I … uh, never mind."

Red clothed shoulders raised up and then back down in a shrug. "If you say you are not sick, then I must believe you. But you would let me know if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?"

When Tsuna looked up and caught Fon's eyes with his finally, he couldn't look away. "I … why … why is everyone always so worried about me?" The color of those eyes changed from a deep black to a softer gray, understanding in them when they looked at a boy who had yet to become what he would always be. "Reborn would hit me for asking that, but I just don't get why I'm _that_ important. I know I'm going to be the Tenth and all that, but … is … just me, just Tsuna worth it?"

"The sky is all encompassing," Fon explained gently, "do you think it wrong to be cared for by strangers for think there is greatness in what you hide?"

_Again with the confusing talk, how am I supposed to make sense of that? _Fiddling nervously with his schoolbag, Tsuna kept silent and waited for more. Nothing but the empty air awaited him, though. With a sigh, he figured he would have to do the prompting if he wanted to find out what Fon was implying. "So, you … think I'm hiding something?"

"Not exactly." He smiled and Tsuna's breath caught in his throat. There it was again, that funny feeling in his stomach that he hadn't felt that since he had gotten over his crush on Kyoko. Could he have …? _Always with the smiles, why do I always fall for the smiles?_ "It's you that makes you. I wouldn't want you to stop. To answer your question, though, you are worth more than you think you are just by being yourself."

It seemed he had done more than fallen asleep on Fon without meaning to last night, he had fallen for the Arcobaleno as well in the process if the giddy feeling he was getting right now could be trusted. _Why can't I find someone that will _return_ my feelings? I always pick the impossible! The untouchable! The …_ There was a hand on his forehead and a worried frown on Fon's face. Tsuna had to blink and take in the situation one bit at a time. "Wha – What are you doing?"

"You still seem to be suffering from what ever illness you have contracted. I merely wanted to make sure it truly was not a fever. Forgive me." The hand retreated from its invasion of his privacy and the frown was replaced by a slight smile. "You seem to be fine, if still a little red in the face. Tell me, what are you thinking about?" It wasn't teasing, only honest curiosity; the kind that made people hesitate before confirming they were a fool.

"I … was thinking about you," stumbled out Tsuna in a barely audible voice. "D-Don't get me wrong!" He hastened to explain. "I'm just wondering if Reborn picked you for any reason in particular. Because … well, Reborn always seems to have a reason and …"

Fon stifled a chuckle and shook his head. "Reborn doesn't always need a reason do the things he does. Trust me. He has his moments of sheer stupidity like any other human being." Arms back in the sleeves of his long robe, the walk continued, if at a more sedated pace. "Just don't tell him I told you this, but back in the day, Reborn was actually someone that had been protected just as you are being now. He had a weakness, though, one I'm certain you haven't seen yet. Or should I say … more of a special person? It's amazing nothing has been done about it since those days, but Reborn always has been the stubborn type."

It was a good thing they weren't moving too fast because Tsuna almost went face first into the pavement if Fon hadn't caught him around the waist with another laugh to accompany it. "Did … did you just say Reborn has someone he _likes_?"

"Reborn has lots of people he likes," Fon said brightly, letting go and smiling some more. "But there's one person that will always be his special someone. I'm a little envious, to be honest. I've always wanted to find a person like that."

"You … don't have anyone?" Tsuna didn't mean to sound surprised, but he did and he had to look away quickly in case he had offended. "Not … not that it's any of my business or anything."

"It's perfectly fine. I should rephrase myself, yes? I am envious that the person I consider special, I do not know them as well as the person Reborn considers special to him. There is a difference between liking and truly being in love. Wouldn't you agree?" It was almost as if Fon _knew_ and Tsuna had always suspected the Arcobaleno group possessed the uncanny ability to read minds at the drop of a hat, but this was going a stretch too far. If Fon had known he was starting to like him like that, why hadn't he just said it instead of saying such a thing in a roundabout way?

Tsuna kind of wished his intuition could be called on at random; right about now it would have been helpful. Many unanswered questions hummed in his mind, brimming with opportunities, chances to be taken and learned from. "Who is that special person to Reborn?" He couldn't work up the courage to ask whose Fon was at the moment, half certain it was a passing crush he was feeling and nothing more. Infatuation, some would say, and Tsuna would agree. Smiles were easy to fall for, especially when they were so genuine, so kind, and so strong in a way that was hard to describe.

"That is not something we should be discussing." And that was the end of that. "But Tsunayoshi, you haven't told me how Lambo-kun is doing. Has he woken up yet?"

The change in subject wasn't unwelcome. It took his mind off of more traitorous thoughts. "He woke up this morning, actually. And then Reborn hit him with a hammer over breakfast and we gave up and let them fight it out. He was back unconscious by the time I left this morning."

"It seems that child will need to have his head examined if this keeps up," noted Fon grimly.

Tsuna fought back an inappropriate twitch of the lips into a smile. "We've tried that. The doctors said they can't cure stupidity."

Fon stared at him, looked ready to say something, and then closed his mouth, beginning to shake his head. Laughter erupted into the air, soft and quiet at first and then growing steadily louder as it refused to die down.

"Again, what's so funny?" Tsuna tossed his hands into the air in exasperation. "You're always laughing at me!"

"I can't help it," admitted Fon with the hint of a sheepish smile. "You are one of those rare souls that make someone happy just to be around." Before Tsuna could make a comment on that, the Arcobaleno was interrupting, "We're here. I will see you tomorrow." Then the man was gone, leaving behind more questions than any answers like he always did.

**

Day five was the day that some of those questions were finally answered, or at least one of them. "It was Colonnello." Tsuna had looked up from where he was reading the book in his lap. They were in the park, relaxing, as Fon helped him with homework, and it was a decidedly nice day, but that random sentence – Fon must have noticed his confusion because he began to clarify himself with a sad smile tugging at his usually happy visage. "That special someone, it was Colonnello."

At that, Tsuna nearly choked on his juice, the one Fon had just bought for him, spraying it all over his book and homework alike. He dejectedly noted he would have to redo everything and most likely pay for the damage done to the book, but right now he had more pressing matters to address. Namely, "Colonnello?! That guy who … whose in love with that Spartan woman trainer lady?!" If that were true, then … "Wait, did you say 'was'?" His brow furrowed in thought. "Does that mean … Reborn, he's … given up?" Those words didn't match up with Reborn, not at all. The Sun of the Arcobaleno was nothing if not persistent. "I don't understand."

"Well, that's fine. Reborn allowed me to tell you just to confuse you I think." Their shoulders brushed together as Fon leaned closer, observing the textbook with a critical eye. "We should get going, that's one mess you don't want to let set in." Tsuna couldn't tell if Fon was talking about the juice or the fact his head was spinning from the revelation that his 'home tutor' actually had a heart in their somewhere. It could have been a good number of things, but he nodded and allowed Fon to lead him home with a companionable arm around his shoulders and light laughter in the air. It felt like he was going home with a friend now, much more so than a stranger he hardly knew.

**

The week ended before Tsuna knew it and it wasn't until the beginning of the next one that he realized how much he would miss Fon walking with him, just the two of them alone. _I really did like him. He knew so much, was always willing to help … I wonder what it'll be like without him. _He was glad to have Takeshi and Hayato once more at his side after school, but it was as if something was missing now, something he didn't want to lose. Sitting on the sidewalk near Namimori Temple, watching the clouds go by with his two best friends, it should have felt normal; it should have felt like everything was right again. There wasn't even the usual tension between the two. The atmosphere should have been one of relaxation, content and whole, as if they had found something they had dearly missed, but it wasn't it. Something was missing.

"Ah, you left too early, Tsunayoshi. I had a hard time tracking you down," a voice joked from in front of him and Tsuna raised his head with wide eyes staring in fascination. "I have until the end of month before I have to head home. Would you mind if I joined you for the rest of that time?" Hayato and Takeshi had heard about Fon from their friend, but the protectiveness at the invasion of their personal time together didn't seem to sit too well with either of them. "Unless your friends disagree?" The Arcobaleno raised his eyebrows at their expressions, but didn't say anything else. He knew why they were acting like that, why they couldn't trust as easily when came to handing their friend over to just anyone. The time apart had done them well to open their eyes, but they still couldn't let go.

"I would like that," Tsuna said without missing a beat, smiling and not realizing how much that smile captivated just as easily as Fon's days and days ago. His two friends seemed to slump in place, but they didn't react outwardly when the Storm Arcobaleno sat down beside them. If it was for Tsuna, they could handle letting go maybe. If it was for Tsuna, their sky. Maybe that training had done them well after all. They could see much more than they had been able to see before.

**

At the end of the month, that was when a desperate sort of feeling set in, like any other feeling. Relentless in its demand for time and space within his heart. Tsuna sighed and hated how heart-sick it sounded. It was stupid. He was a guy for crying out-loud, he shouldn't be feeling this way about another _guy_. Never mind that Fon looked pretty with long hair and his voice was a light timber that could have easily been mistaken for a girl's when he spoke in low, measured tones. _Ack, what am I thinking?_ If Reborn knew what had him distracted lately, he would surely …

A sharp kick to the head greeted him when he exited the bathroom that morning and Tsuna nearly dropped the towel around his waist. "Hiiie! At least wait until I get some clothes on!" _Yeah, like that's going to happen …_

"You're slow, hurry up or you'll miss Fon on his way to the airport." Was Reborn actually being _considerate_ for a change? Scary.

"I know, I know." The young man rushed to his room, ducking around Reborn before he could be shot at, and pulled on his formal attire for the occasion. It had been Reborn's idea to dress up and he had a feeling it had something to do with that ability of the Arcobaleno to read mind's again. Couldn't they just leave things alone or were they all just natural born manipulators in their own rights? That was him being cynical, however. Right now he needed to focus on one thing and one thing only: getting dressed. Because unfortunately he had just put on his jacket backwards and now he looked like a clown ready for the circus. Reborn's snickering wasn't helping matters either.

Hours later when they made it to the airport, it was Reborn that did the initiating, pushing his student into the other Arcobaleno with a non-apologetic, "Whoops."

Fon steadied him before they could both fall to the ground. "What are you two doing here? We said our goodbyes yesterday, yes? No reason for you to show up today. And in a suit no less. My, Tsunayoshi, is something important happening today?" And there was that ever present smile, so soft and deceptively sweet. It made someone want to know what was really going on in that mind. If it was something good or something bad or something wholly indefinable. "Tsunayoshi?"

Snapping out of his staring, Tsuna offered a bashful smile and stepped back. "I … there was something I forgot to tell you yesterday. I figured I should at least say something before you left. Because I don't want to make a mistake I'm going to regret later."

"And what mistake is that?" Fon asked with honest confusion lacing each word. "You … are doing just fine. Just continue to grow stronger, become a great leader; that is the only advice I have left for you. You don't need me to tell you that, though. So this is goodbye, Tsunayoshi." The red robe fluttered around his white, knee-length pants as he turned, ready to leave, on the brink of being gone forever.

Tsuna reached out and grabbed the hem of a red sleeve with pained expression on his face. "Wait." He took a deep breath and then admitted in a rush, "Ireallylikeyoualot. So - So please come back when you can."

"… I will. But Tsunayoshi … what?" Fon stepped closer, placing a hand on top of the boy's head. "What is this really about? Stop looking at me like that. What is troubling you like this?"

"You," Reborn answered for his student instead, since the boy looked incapable of doing even that much. "Figure the rest out for yourself. Or I'll be forced to recalculate the distance to shoot you both in one shot."

A tentative smile spread across an uncertain face, Fon mussing up the hair under his fingers. "I suppose I understand, but … you. Reborn. Did you …?" By now Tsuna had buried his face into his chest, hugging him tightly. Fon did not pull away, only pulled the boy closer.

"Yes. You can thank me later." The Italian smirked, tipped his hat, and then left with a confidence that said 'I win, you lose'. It didn't feel like a loss, though. No, it felt like they had won and, in the process, they had earned something new - a prize that would outweigh everything else just because it could.

They stood there together like that for who knew how long before Fon finally pulled away, a promise to come back on the tip of his tongue and yet, what he said instead was, "Come with me." A minute later and he had corrected himself with, "Next time. Next time, come with me." Tsuna couldn't say no, because if there was going to be a next time then he could wait.


End file.
